Last Chance, Connor
:For the full transcript of this chapter, click here. Last Chance, Connor is the twenty-ninth chapter of Detroit: Become Human. This chapter has six different outcomes. Overview This chapter is from the perspective of Connor. Flowchart This is the flowchart walkthrough for Last Chance, Connor, with 100% completion rate and all checkpoints. Start # Start (checkpoint) #* Look At Magic Stone #* Visit Graves - (Zen Garden) only available if Connor has died at least once prior to this point in the game # Talk to Amanda - leads to In the Police Station In the Police Station # In the Police Station (checkpoint) # Fowler and Hank Argue #* Know Jericho’s Location - only if it was learned from Kamski during Meet Kamski. #*# Talk To Hank #*# Connor Left For Jericho #* Jericho's Location Unknown #** Insufficient Evidence #*** Connor Series was Decommissioned If this ending is triggered, and both Kara and Markus have died in previous chapters, the game ends here. This is the only way to unlock gallery items 47 and 48 in the Extras menu. #** Sufficient Evidence #*** Hank Resigns and Leaves - leads to Perkins Arrives below #*** Hank Goes to His Desk #***# Talk to Hank #***# Perkins Arrives #***#* Out of time #***#** Connor Series was Decommissioned #***#* Hank Wants to Help #***#*# Hank Punches Perkins - leads to Create a Diversion #***#* Hank is Gone #***#*# Free the Prisoner - leads to Create a Diversion #***#* Hank Won’t Help #***#** Hank Leaves #***#** Free The Prisoner - leads to Create a Diversion Create a Diversion # Create a Diversion # Take Key # Rush to Basement # Gavin Yells #* Ignore Gavin OR Dismiss Gavin #** Gavin Is Suspicious #* Answer Calmly #** Gavin is Convinced # Go Down to Basement - leads to In the Evidence Room In the Evidence Room # In the Evidence Room # Guess Hank's Password # Unlock Evidence # Find Jericho's Location - most of the options here depend on player's actions in previous chapters. #* Body of Carlos' Android (if died in previous chapters) #* Jericho Tablet - only if Connor probed Simon's memory in Public Enemy #* Carlos' Android Memory (if used friendly approach in The Interrogation) #* Daniel's body #*# Reactivate Daniel #*# Talk to Daniel #*# No Information #* Rupert's Body (if he committed suicide in The Nest) #*# Reactivate Rupert #*# Get Decryption Key #* Rupert's Diary (if found in The Nest) #** Analyze Diary #* Carlos' Android's Statue (if found in Partners) #*# Break Statue #*# Retrieve Map #*# Link Map to Other Evidence OR (if you let time run out) Unable to Link Map to Other Evidence #* Body of Blue-haired Traci (if killed in The Eden Club) #*# Reactivate Blue-Haired Traci #*# Talk to Traci #*# Remove Accomplice's Head #*# Trick Traci #*# Download Jericho Key #* Body of Brown-haired Traci (if killed in The Eden Club) #** Remove Accomplice's Head (see continuation above) #* Markus' Broadcast #*# Impersonate Markus #*# Trick the Deviant #*# Download Jericho Key #* Simon's Body (if killed in Public Enemy) #*# Reactivate Simon #*# Interrogate Simon - leads to Impersonate Markus above #* Stratford Android's Body (if killed in Public Enemy) #*# Reactivate Deviant #*# Interrogate Deviant - leads to Impersonate Markus above # (Result) #* Out of Time #** Connor Series was Decommissioned #* Locate Jericho (important for later) #** Leave The Basement #*** Connor Eluded Perkins #** Gavin Returns #*** Fight Gavin #**** Lose Fight #***** Gavin Destroyed Connor #**** Win Fight #***** Connor Incapacitated Gavin Relationship Changes Amanda *Picking "Kamski" and spared Chloe *Picking "emotional" in response to Amanda's disappointment in not killing Chloe *Picking "cold" in response to Amanda's disappointment in not killing Chloe *Picking "Connor series" when questioning Amanda *Picking "secret" when questioning Amanda *Picking "yes" in response to Amanda's question on Connor's feelings. *Getting the key from Kamski to Jericho. Hank *Choosing "not people," "defective," or "no doubt" when Hank asks Connor if he thinks they are "on the wrong side" *Choosing "doubts" or "troubled" when Hank asks Connor if he thinks they are "on the wrong side" Accessible only if Connor knows Jericho's location *Choosing anything other than "good officer" while talking to Hank *Choosing "friends" or "respect" while talking to Hank *Choosing "cold" or "distant" while talking to Hank Software Instability *Picking "emotional" in response to Amanda's disappointment in not killing Chloe *Picking "cold" in response to Amanda's disappointment in not killing Chloe *Picking "Connor series" when questioning Amanda *Picking "secret" when questioning Amanda *Picking "yes" in response to Amanda's question on Connor's feelings. *Picking "not people", "defective", or "no doubt" when Hank asks Connor if he thinks they are "on the wrong side" *Picking "doubts" or "troubled" when Hank asks Connor if he thinks they are "on the wrong side" *Picking "indifferent", "distant", or "empathy" when Hank mentions how Connor came back colder every time he "came back". *Picking "troubled" in response to Hank's questioning of Connor sparing Chloe *Picking "Hank's secret" while talking to Hank *Picking "friends" or "respect" if Hank has the "friend" relationship *Picking "cold" or "distant" after Hank mentions "I guess you haven't been anything other than a machine" Notes *In this chapter's Zen Garden, Connor's coin will be missing in Connor's idle animation where he would normally play with the coin. The coin appears again when Connor is in the police station. *Connor will not have the chance to talk to Amanda if Connor has "insufficient evidence". *This chapter is very similar to Norman Jayden's chapter "Solving The Puzzle" from another Quantic Dream game Heavy Rain. **Both Connor and Norman have to use the evidence they gathered to find a location to solve the cases they were both assigned to do. **Both Connor and Norman can die if they spend too much time looking through evidence (Using ARI for too long for Jayden and Connor being deactivated if time runs out) **Both Connor and Norman have a final interaction with the person who doesn't like them that much (Carter Blake for Norman and Gavin Reed for Connor). Footnotes de:Letzte Chance, Connor ru:Последний_шанс,_Коннор Category:Walkthroughs Category:Connor’s Chapters